Strange Love
by HungerGamesGirl123
Summary: What if Hermione was in Slytherin? What would happen if she and Draco were to catch eyes across a crowded common room? ONESHOT! I dont own anything except the main plot!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about Hermione if she was in Slytherin! She and Draco catch eyes across a crowded common room and…well…read on!**

Chapter 1

I jumped off the train and ran to the nearest carriage. Goyle grabbed my hand and helped me up. Goyle…that meant Draco was here…on the carriage. I slowly walked over to a seat in the corner and sat down. I looked up, he was sitting there looking gorgeous as ever!

During the carriage ride I tried to work up the confidence to talk to him. He kept smiling at me so I thought for a moment maybe he liked me too but then I realised I was being silly. Why would Draco Malfoy like me, Hermione Granger? As we walked into the school I spotted Tammy, my best friend. I ran over to her, "Guess what? I was in the same carriage as Draco Malfoy!" She looked at me, stunned. She knew I'd been crushing on Draco since 2nd year! "No way? Did he talk to you?" I spilled out the whole story just in time. The Sorting Hat began to sing.

I wasn't really paying attention, something about gnomes. I was thinking back to my sorting, 5 years ago. I always wanted to be in Gryffindor but when I was put in Slytherin I realised that it was a much better house! My bed is next to Tammy's so we bonded pretty quickly. Anyway, in 2nd year I was paired with Draco in potions class. That's when my crush began. I was so happy when he noticed me, after I won a duel against that stupid Harry Potter. He's talked to me a few times but…nothing special.

Chapter 2

It's the Christmas holidays. My dreams have come true, nearly. Draco isn't going home! The common room is chaos. Everyone except us and a few 1st and 2nd years are going home. I'm curled up in an armchair across the fire. I'm scanning the room when I catch Draco's eye. He holds my gaze and smiles. My heart leaps! I smile back but my view is cut off by Tammy. "I'll miss you Hermione! Have a good Christmas!" "I think I'll be just fine Tams." I answer.

A few hours later the common room empties. There's only me and Draco. He stands up and makes his way over towards me. My heart stops and I can't breathe. 'Stay calm, there's nothing to worry about.' I think as he gets closer. He sits on the arm of my chair and smiles at me again. "Hey." He whispers. "Hi" I choke out. He asks me a very simple question next but I can't get my answer out. "Would you like to go out to Hogsmeade with me?" I try to say yes but I can only nod. "Great. See you in 20 minutes at the front doors." He gets up and goes to the boys dormitories. I run up to my room and scream into my pillow! Yes! The boy I really really like has kind of asked me on a date! How did that happen?

At 4 o'clock on the dot I go to the stairs down to the hall. I loiter for a moment; I don't want to seem desperate. At 5 past I walk downstairs. "Ready?" He asks. I nod as he pushes open the doors. The cold wind nips my face and I pull my scarf up to cover my cheeks. Draco takes my hand as we crunch down the path. I look to my left, Harry Potter and his friends, Ron, are sitting on a bench burning away the snow with their wands. "Nice catch, Malfoy!" Potter shouts out. We ignore him and walk out the gates of the school and down the path to Hogsmeade.

When we enter the 3 Broomsticks 20 minutes later, I automatically go to the seat me and Tammy always sit at but I feel a hand at my waist and a whisper in my ear saying "Let's sit over here." I let Draco guide me to the corner. As he leaves to order Butterbeer I realise where exactly I am sitting. In school this seat is known as the 'Kissing Seat'. Every time people come here on a date they sit here and almost always, kiss. I try to stay calm as I take off my scarf and coat. A few minutes later Draco returns with 2 Butterbeers. I take mine and sip at it slowly. After a while of not talking Draco starts to talk. "Hermione, I never thought this day would happen. I've liked you since you asked me if I'd seen Longbottom's toad! I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world." I turn round to look at him. 'Is this true?' I think. The look in his eyes tells me it is. I try to say "me too" but I can't get it out. Before I realise what's happening his lips find mine. The kiss is warm and tender. It is what a kiss should be, long and sweet but short enough to make you want more. When we break apart I just sit there stunned. That's when the "me too" finally comes out. Draco laughs and kisses me again. He grabs my hand and leads me out into the street. We walk in silence back to school. Harry and Ron are still there so I stop and kiss Draco like nothing else in the world matters. I hear Ron gasp, he had a crush on me last year and even asked me to the Yule Ball! Next thing I know I'm on the ground, pinned down by Harry Potter. I struggle and punch him, worried about Draco. I twist round and find him and Weasley in a fight. Blood stains the snow as I try to get out. My hand finds my wand and I stun Potter. I stun Weasley and find Draco. His nose is broken and one eye is closed. I get him up and take him to the hospital ward. Madame Pomfrey gives him a weird smelling potion and almost immediately the bleeding stops and his eye opens again. We run back to the common room giggling and fall onto the sofa. He kisses me tenderly and says "I'll always love you." "Forever and a day." I answer. With that I fall asleep.

**So? How was it? This is my first fan fiction so plz review! More chapters to come!**


	2. Moving On from this site

Hey guys! Anyway its uh…been a while to say the least! Unfortunately I have moved on from this site and started a new account with my best friend, Georgia, on . We write about one direction, no Harry Potter sorry! Well I hope you guys check out our story Up All Night and our preferences! I love you guys and sorry for neglecting this account!

26420785

Sophie xxxx


End file.
